Battle Scars
by DaPokemonMadster
Summary: A pokespe story! The dex-holders are spending the night in Hoenn to see a contest tournament the next day, but what happens when ten teenagers in one hotel room get into an argument over who has sustained the worst injury ever? Oneshot!


**Hey guys! It's been a while! I graduated from my current school this weekend, and things have been kinda hectic. Believe it or not, I'm actually really sad to graduate, because I went to probably the best school in the world (not to insult your schools!). Anyway, I'm trying to cheer myself up with writing, so I hope you like this ridiculous little oneshot!**

 **One more thing, I'm not sure exactly when this takes place or what everyone's ages are for certain (release an official timeline alreadyyyy!), but just know that the HGSS arc has taken place (But ORAS hasn't, because I _hate_ Ruby's new design!).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, or the Pokémon Special/Adventures manga**

Rain lashed sideways, beating against the windows of a city that had all but retreated, passively waiting out the gale. The wind tore at the sodden grass, and huge swells from the ocean crept further up the beach. The sky was cloaked in clouds and darkening as the sun set, unseen. A flicker of lightning flashed in the menacing overcast. A storm had settled above Lilycove city, and wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon.

Through the sheets of rain, a single figure huddled in a raincoat wended their way towards a small hotel, hunched by the side of a road. The person forced the door open and slammed it closed on the weather. Drawing back the hood of the jacket, a head of spiky brown hair and piercing green eyes were revealed.

"Tch, jacket's been soaked through.." Green Oak muttered to himself as he stomped up to the front desk in a foul mood. The lady behind the counter looked up from her magazine, and her eyes widened slightly.

"My! Were you out in that storm?" She questioned in shock.

"Yes. Where is room… 413?" He asked irritatedly, checking the number on the screen of his pokégear.

"Oh! Fourth floor, first on the left!" She squeaked. He tromped towards the staircase, tracking mud on the carpet. The lady winced at the dark stains he left behind. He made his way up four flights of stairs in favor of the elevator, and easily identified the door he was looking for by the loud shouts and explosions coming from behind it- wait, _explosions_?! Green forced the door open on utter chaos.

Red, Yellow and Blue were sitting on the couch enjoying snacks and the entertainment provided by Gold and Crystal trying to put Silver's long red hair into a girly hairstyle of some sort, and Emerald was in a corner playing with what seemed to be gunpowder. All activity froze as Green entered the room.

"Okay, _what is going on here_." He asked in a low voice, "And why does the shrimp have gunpowder?"

"What?" Emerald asked innocently, scooting the offending powder behind his back.

"Oh, we were just waiting for you to get here Greenie!" Blue said brightly, "You sure took your time you know!"

"Yeah seriously." Red yawned, "We finished all the cheese puffs a while back."

"You. Did what." Green asked in a menacing tone.

"Don't worry Green! I made sure to set some aside! You aren't the only one who is late after all." Yellow quickly cut in, and Green nodded thankfully in her direction.

"No kidding. How long does it take those two lovebirds to get to Lilycove? They live in this region for Arceus's sake!" Emerald sighed.

"Whatever. Why am I here again?" Green said, bluntly.

"Ugh. Do you _ever_ listen?" Blue rolled her eyes at him, "The Hoenn trio, well, mostly Ruby, invited us to come and watch a contest tournament and spend a night or two in Hoenn! It'll be so fun! Those tickets aren't cheap either. Not to mention the Lilycove department store!" She breathed, eyes sparkling. It was Green's turn to roll his eyes.

"Hey guys, look! Headlights!" Gold yelled from over by the window. A pair headlights cut through the dark rain, and the humming of an engine was barely discernible over the water and wind.

"Speak of Giratina, must be them." Silver murmured, nimbly dodging Crystal as she tried to ambush him from behind, hair tie in hand.

"Yeah, but why are they _driving_?" Gold said with confusion.

"And who's driving them?" Emerald added.

"Beats me. They're dex-holders aren't they? Why wouldn't they just fly?" Red said, his tone matching his juniors'.

The eight dex-holders sat in silence as they heard people walking up the stairs. The door slowly creaked open to reveal Ruby and Sapphire standing with dead expressions on their faces. Behind them stood Norman, the Petalburg City gym leader. Emerald tried, he really did, but he couldn't stop the laugh from bursting out.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Wait, don't tell me your _daddy_ had to drive you over here?" He snorted, and the other seven teens began to laugh as well. Ruby's face was a color to match his name, and Sapphire's was almost purple.

"See dad? I told you they'd laugh." Ruby muttered to the gym leader.

"Nonsense Ruby! You're fifteen! Parents drive kids everywhere when they're your age!" Norman clapped Ruby on the shoulder, and glared around the room. The others shut up fast.

"Not when they're pokédex holders who own flying pokémon." Ruby whispered under his breath.

"Mr. Norman, ya really didn't hafta.." Sapphire managed.

"No no, it's quite alright." Norman replied.

"No, you _really_ didn't." She said again.

"By the way, is there a bathroom I can use?" Norman asked Blue, ignoring Sapphire's last statement. She nodded and pointed him to the back of the suite, with a strange look on her face.

"Sooooo… why is your dad driving you around?" Gold asked as soon as Norman had left.

"He wouldn't let us fly, cuz of all da lightnin'." Sapphire told the floor, her face still beet-red.

"He forced us into the car with his slaking, and wouldn't let us complain." Ruby added.

"There wuz a vigoroth threatenin' us da whole way." Sapphire finished, and the rest of the dex-holders were silent.

"Well… Lovely father you've got there Ruby! Cheese puff?" Red offered, in an attempt to change the subject. Ruby reached out for the bag, but Green intercepted and shoved half the bag down his face before passing it back to the startled Hoenn boy. The rest simply stared in shock.

"Aaaanyway, how's everyone been doing since we last saw each other?" Yellow said, trying to break the heavy silence.

"Well, I've made my pokémon some new clothes for the contest tomorrow!" Ruby gushed, his eyes regaining their usual sparkle.

"Oh Ruby, you're taking part in the contests? I only thought you got us tickets!" Crystal said.

"But of course!" Ruby answered, striking a pose.

"Only reason I came. He woulda tried ta kill me if I didn'." Sapphire snorted.

" _Tried_? Oooh, prissy boy, wild girl is sassing you!" Gold sniggered.

"Are you going to do anything about it?" Green asked Ruby offhandedly. Ruby sighed, plopped himself on the couch, put on his glasses, and pulled out his sewing.

"I've learned from experience that it's better to just ignore her barbaric taunts since they hold no meaning anyway." He said.

"Oooooooohh!" The rest of the dex-holders snickered, and Silver tossed Sapphire a burn heal. Her face, which had almost gone back to normal, reverted back to bright red.

"Ruby, I will land ya a punch so hard-"

"Will you two stop flirting?!" Emerald yelled from the corner where he was messing with his gunpowder yet again, "I'm trying to focus here!" Sapphire chucked the burn heal at him, and hit the small boy square in the face.

"WE AREN'T FLIRTING!" Ruby and Sapphire yelled in sync.

"That's gotta hurt.." Yellow winced, and Crystal ran over to see if Emerald was okay.

"Hurt? We're dex-holders. We've all had worse injuries haven't we?" Silver pointed out.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Emerald shouted at him, tears in the corners of his eyes as he clutched his rapidly swelling nose.

"Oh I don't know.. maybe being beaten into unconsciousness and then almost drowned in a frozen lake?" Silver said with a growl in the back of his throat.

"Psh, that happened to me too. But I also got hit with Ho-Oh's fire ring thingies, and then stuck in the Crack in Time!" Gold told the room in a loud voice.

"I was hit with a Razor Wind full on, then almost got my head chopped off, and almost had all of my energy sucked away by Dream Eater, which also would have killed me." Green said in a low voice.

"Full on? Excuse me, but it hit your locket!" Red cut in loudly, " _I_ on the other hand was nearly electrocuted to death-"

"By your own pikachu~!" Blue giggled.

"No! Th-that was only before I finished training it!" Red stammered, " _This_ was from Lt. Surge! Not to mention being frozen in ice and getting my wrists and ankles permanently damaged!"

"Oh yeah, _permanently_. That's why you were able to heal them, right?" Blue scathingly cut in.

"Well what about ya, senior Blue?" Sapphire retorted on Red's behalf.

"I was nearly choked to death by deoxys. Not to mention my arm-"

"Not to be disrespectful senior Blue, but wasn't that whole arm thing just your ditto?" Ruby replied, not looking up from his sewing, and Blue shot him a glare.

"Oh? Well what about you Ruby? What's the worst injury you've received?" Blue asked in a sweet voice. Ruby froze.

"I'd rather not talk about that." He said, in an attempt to dismiss the question.

"Oh really?" Sapphire growled, and she leapt onto the couch and began making grabs for his hat.

"Stoppit Sapph! W-what about Yellow? We haven't heard from her yet!" The others looked over at the healer, curiosity written across their faces.

"That's true… None of us were there for your battle against Lance." Red said slowly.

"Well I got dropped into the middle of a volcano filled with lava, I got hit with a couple Hyper Beams, then his dragonite hit me from behind and broke my arm-"

"Arceus!" Eight of the other dex-holders gasped. Then they turned to look at Sapphire.

"What about you wild girl?!" Gold questioned excitedly.

"Aw, nothin' much. I nearly got drowned inna gondola, and Archie an' Maxie nearly killed us." She shrugged nonchalantly. Gold nodded sagely.

"What about you super serious gal?" He turned towards Crystal.

"Oh, well there was that time when I fell off a cliff and broke both of my arms." She said thoughtfully, "Oh yes, and that time when _Arceus attacked me_. But I'm sure you've forgotten about that, Gold." Those that were standing fell down, and everyone stared at her with wide eyes.

"M-miss Crystal… You were attacked by Arceus?" Emerald almost whispered, and she nodded, shooting a glance towards the almost-empty bag of cheese puffs.

"This girl wins, hands down." Green said, handing her the bag with one last pained look at the remaining cheese puffs.

"Yeah, I remember that." Silver said, staring off into the distance.

"Hey y'all, you were curious about Ruby, yeah?" Sapphire's voice sounded behind them, followed by a piercing shriek. The dex-holders whipped around to see Sapphire standing on the back of the couch, triumphantly holding Ruby's hat as he clamped a hand down on the side of his head, a mortified expression flitting across his face.

"Whoa wait! That's a _hat_?" Gold and Emerald asked incredulously. Silver and Crystal shook their heads at the utter ignorance of the two.

"Holy miltanks! You look so much like your dad!" Red yelped.

"C'mon Ruby! Let us see~!" Blue crooned, and Ruby scrambled towards the door, trying to find the handle with his free hand.

"Sapph! Give that back!" He said in a panicky voice. Sapphire shook her head with a smirk.

"Anythin' I say means nothin' eh?" She grinned evilly at him.

"I didn't mean it and you know it! J-just give it back!" He pleaded, as the rest of the dex-holders took a step closer to him.

"Aw, move your hand sissy boy! I wanna see!" Gold whined, and Crystal kicked him in the head.

"Guys, if he doesn't want to show us, we should respect that." She told them, but curiosity was still clear on her face.

"But hey, we _are_ all companions, there shouldn't be any secrets, right? I had to share a big one with all of you too." Yellow cut in, and the rest nodded eagerly.

"Very true!" Red said.

"B-but this is a really private-"

"RUBY!" A loud voice cut across his protests, "Man up and show them!" Norman slammed the door to the bathroom open and marched out, a glare plastered across his face. He stomped across the room and clapped a hand on his son's shoulder. Ruby's face flushed, and he slowly lowered his hand, averting his eyes as he did so. The rest gasped as two vertical scars were revealed.

"He saved Sapphire from a salamence when he was five." Norman explained to the rest, whose eyes were all fixated on Ruby's head. Sapphire finally passed him his hat back, which he tugged on his head without a word.

"That's so… Cool!" Emerald yelled, and the rest nodded in agreement. Crystal handed him the last two cheese puffs.

"Dude, you're the only one that actually has something to show for it, not to mention you did it for a girl! I'm proud of you prissy boy." Gold said, patting Ruby on the head and wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

"Man Ruby, you're the only one who looks like an actual veteran here!" Red said, punching him lightly in the shoulder. Silver and Green gave him silent nods of approval. Ruby gave a small smile, still staring at the floor.

"Well, I'll be heading out now!" The Petalburg gym leader said cheerily, opening the door.

"What about you Mr. Norman?" Blue asked curiously.

"What about me?" He replied, raising an eyebrow.

"What's the worst injury you've ever gotten?" Yellow added, and all attention turned away from Ruby, much to his relief.

"Ahaha! You really want to know?" Norman asked, and was met with excited nods.

"It was something pretty stupid…" He continued, their eyes widened slightly more.

"I was trying to control the legendary pokémon Rayquaza and.." Attention was solely on him, and he grinned slightly. Then he brought his face closer to them, all traces of a smile gone from his face.

"Kids… _I died_. Now, goodnight and sleep well!" He said over his shoulder, and the door slammed behind him.

 **And done! I hope you liked it! This weird idea popped into my head one night, and I liked it enough to give it a oneshot! :) Fear not! I have not been inactive from lack of ideas, only lack of time, and since I am now on summer break, I have lots of that! So stay tuned for incoming stories! Reviews are appreciated, as always!**


End file.
